1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a plant growing apparatus of a type where the apparatus for growing plants includes a cylindrical drum-like structure that is supported by a base over a water nutrient supply system and that rotates about a light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In systems where plants were previously grown predominantly in a flat bed under a lamp or series of lamps, the plants would be at variant distances from the lamp(s). Canadian Patent 2,343,254 issued on Mar. 2, 2002 discloses a system where the plant apparatus is in the form of a drum which rotates about a light source, thus maintaining a constant distance between the plants and the lamp. The circumferential surface of the drum is made of assembled segments that define a series of holes to receive plant pots. The drive means described in the preferred embodiment comprises a belt which engages grooves in both the drum supporting wheels and a similar groove on one of the opposite sides of the drum in alignment with said supporting wheels and the drum is thus driven and rotated by such belt activated by an electric motor. The water-feeding basin is located under a rigid unitary base that supports the drum and cannot be removed while the apparatus is in use.
The drum and pot holes structure of Canadian Patent 2,343,254 presents a number of inconveniences. In operation, the drum cannot be taken apart or have one or more of its segments, which are bolted together, removed to insert and fix the pots in the holes. The length of the drum is limited to about 40 inches so that a person can reach the middle of the drum to insert the plant pots in the corresponding holes or similarly to provide maintenance in removing weeds or other similar undesirable objects. Another disadvantage resides in the actuation of the drum by the use of a belt which under long use and wear will stretch, thereby causing loss of frictional engagement and improper operation, and thus slowing or stopping the drum rotation which interrupts the regular feeding of water and nutrient over the circumference of the drum. A further disadvantage results from the lights being fixed or stationary at a predetermined location in the translucent plastic tube, whereby certain zones adjacent the extremity of the light beam within the drum will not receive the same amount of light as other sections. In conjunction with the light, the use of a plastic tube is also a source of a problem because in the absence of a sensor or if deficiency, occurs in the sensor or if the ventilation system fails, the plastic tube may overheat and lose its original form and its performance or lifetime would then decrease, As it is apparent from these disadvantages, they may cause undesirable interruption, improper, more costly and inconvenient manpower operations.
Notwithstanding the introduction of this rotary plant growing apparatus in Canadian Patent 2,343,254, the structure described therein does not fulfil the concept, or intent of the improvements of the present invention.